


Missed Shot

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff, sort of fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Clair and Faye don't have any sort of disagreements, but still intend to prove which one is superior. Perhaps the hardest part is Faye's own guilt.Written for Fire Emblem Rarepair Week 7/29 to 8/04: Prompt: Victory





	Missed Shot

Silque patted down Faye’s tunic. They had run most of the distance to Clair’s meeting spot, which included through a bramble patch and a river. Faye smiled to Clair,

“See! All better!”

“Are you certain you do not wish to reschedule?” Clair gave a delicate smile, “I personally would not wish to fight in a sopping wet dress.”

“And that’s why I’m going to win.” Faye made a flourish with her hand, “Silque, a javelin, if you please?”

There was an uncomfortable pause. Clair giggled, then leaned back into her pegasus’ fluffy down.

“I didn’t bring any javelins.”

Faye winced, then turned to Clair,

“Of course you can borrow one of my javelins! Thank you for asking!”

Clair pointed down to the other end of the clearing, “I’ve already set the arena for our tournament. Would you like to go five throws before we call it?”

“Yeah! I’m ready!” Faye grabbed a few training javelins from Clair’s riding bags, petting the pegasus as she went.

“I must ask, Faye, why did you choose to leave your own pegasus? Your journey might’ve been far easier.”

“Well, I didn’t want to leave Silque.”

Clair lowered her javelin, “Did you not try riding with Silque on your pegasus?”

“Silque doesn’t know how to ride a pegasus!”

“So you cannot ride with another person?”

Faye narrowed her eyes, “Are pegasi strong enough to carry two people?”

“Yes! I’ve even flown around my huge, lanky brother with me!”

Faye sighed, then turned to face Silque, “I am so sorry I forced you to march through that marsh!” She bowed, “I’ll help you do your laundry for the next week!”

Silque giggled, “That’s very sweet, Faye.”

“Ah! Could I request that service if I win?” Clair twirled her javelin behind her. Faye whipped around and grinned from ear to ear.

“Sure! But if I win…” She tilted her head, “I mean, you’ve already seen what I did to my clothes.”

“Then I’ll make sure to not lose!”

Faye scoffed. They both looked at Silque, who was leaning against a tree, a pleasant smile on her face. She waved at them, then relaxed against the tree. Her dress was just as stained as Faye’s was, and Faye cringed that she hadn’t offered that earlier. She shifted her focus to the javelin in her hand, and looked from Silque to Clair. Silque started,

“Oh, you wanted me to signal you off! Sorry!”

“I apologize, Silque! We are fraught with competitive spirit!”

“Okay, here I go!” Silque raised her hands, Faye and Clair swiveled to face the distant targets. It was actually more intimidating than it looked earlier. “Three!” In fact, thinking about it, “Two!” Didn’t Clair have more experience, “One!” And she set up the targets, too, “Throw!”

Faye threw her first Javelin nearly on reflex. It didn’t even hit the target. Her second throw was more purposeful. It landed in the second ring. She barely resisted glancing over at Clair’s target, and threw her third javelin. She watched it pirouette through the air, and land squarely in the center. Silque gasped. Her fourth landed next to it, and her fifth was in one of the outer rings.

Faye stretched her arms and snuck at glance at Clair’s target. She had only hit with four javelins so far, and was still readying her fifth. It landed just in the center circle, next to two of the others. At least all of her javelins were on target. Faye let out a sigh, then sat on the ground.

“Well, at least it was fun. Thanks for humouring me, Clair.”

Clair laughed, “Are you disappointed? Did you wish to lose?”

“One of my javelins didn’t even hit the target, right?”

“Clair only landed one in the center circle, you landed two! You won, Faye!”

Faye jumped up and hid her face, “Oh gods! Sorry! I didn’t mean to seem like a sore winner!”

“No harm done! You were more than pleasant company.” Clair bowed, “Now, could I offer Silque a ride on my pegasus? I would hate to force either of you to walk through that bog again!”

“Yeah, that sounds great!”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Silque looked concerned, “I’ve never flown with you, Faye.”

Faye gasped, “Did you just say that you hate Clair? Oh my gods! I’m going to faint!”

“I said no such thing!”

“I’m sure she’s choked up that you don’t want to fly with her.” Faye pointed at Clair, who shook her head. Silque grabbed Faye’s hands, and stopped her from gesticulating further.

“Clair is a wonderful person, Faye, and we both like her equally.” Faye snuck a glance at Clair, whose cheeks were already red, “But I’ve never flown with you before. Don’t you want it to be my first, too?”

“Uh, yeah? That sounds really romantic! But.” Faye leaned in close to Silque’s ear, “It would also be romantic to have it with Clair.”

She backed up and shrugged as obviously as possible. Silque rolled her eyes. Clair had returned with all of the Javelins.

“Have you two come to a decision?”

Silque and Faye exchanged a wave, and Faye stepped out into the swamp by herself. Silque’s voice was already hard to hear past the underbrush, but it was as silky-sweet as Faye remembered,

“Yes! I would love to ride with you.”

Faye felt awfully foolish, forcing her girlfriend to go with someone else just to keep her a little drier. On the other hand, she might not have just one girlfriend in the future. Also, not having to do her own laundry this week was an extra plus. High above the swamp, Clair and Silque were already flying away. It was a beautiful sight through the tangled brambles.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this one I finished with time to spare. More time to work on the next installment! Watch this space, haha!  
> (tbh i was planning on something more ambitious but ahahaha that may never exist now hahaha...)
> 
> thanks for reading, feel free to leave kudos or comments!


End file.
